Before and After
by Loves-Riddick18
Summary: Ch. 3 is up....This shows Jack's and Riddick's life after the crash and flash backs of there past.This is my first story so please R&R, Oh yea JackKyra was 13 in the movie pitch black so now she is 21, set 8 years after the movie, thank you Nicole
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the movies. I do own...Jami Lane, Morgan, Nicole Smith, Alexis (Who is Jack's half sister).

This is my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.

Rated: "M" for sexual content and language.

Prolong: What now?

"Riddick what now?" Jack asked as they watched the stars go by. "What if we get picked up by a merc ship? What do we tell them about you?" She asked as she looked over at Riddick.

"We tell them Riddick's dead, he died somewere on that planet." Riddick said as he looked over at Jack, then looked back at a sleeping Imam. "Look Jack, when we get to New Meca, you need to stay with Imam. I know you don't want to but you have too." He said as he looked back over at Jack.

"If I agree to stay, will you come back?" She said as she lowered her eyes but looked back up at Riddick after a few seconds. "Will you come back Riddick?" She asked a she looked him in his eyes.

"Yea kid, I'll come back. When all this heat go's down, I'll come back for ya." Riddick said as he rubbed Jacks bald head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews**_

Storyteller906: Thanks for the review...hope chapter one is just as good...

Chapter One: So far a long day..what else could happen?

"Jami hunny come on, your gona be late for school. Move that but!" Kyra said as she looked down at her daughter and watched as she put on her jacket.

"Ready mommie.." Kyra's five year old daughter said as she looked up to her mother. "I'm ready, can we go now? Mommie can we go now." Jami said as she jumped up and down in front of her mother.

"Yes dear come on, lets go." Kyra said as she grabbed her purse and keys off the table, while taking Jami's hand. Walking out the front door she she pushed the alarm button for the car. Opening the back door she strapped Jami in her buster seat, after making sure Jami was in safely she got in the drivers side.

**_Flash Back_**

"Riddick...are you sure about this? Are you sure you will come back?" Jack asked Riddick as she stood there watching him get ready to leave again. "Come here kid, come sit beside me." Riddick said as he watched Jack walk over to him and sit down on the bed beside him. "Fry made me see what was missing in my life, she made me see that I could get my humanity back. That If I went back for you and Imam, that would be one step toward getting my humanity back." Riddick said as he put his head in his hands. "I will come back for you Jack, no matter what, I will come back." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

**_End Flash Back_**

Shaking her head lightly Kyra came back to the present. "Ready?" Kyra asked her daughter before she pulled out of the driveway. "Yes mommie I'm ready" Jami said as she played with her toys she brought with her.Driving toward the school Kyra stopped and droped her daughter off, before heading back home.

Once Kyra arrived back home she went inside and sat down on the couch. "It has been a long day and it's only eight in the morrning. What more could happen today?" Kyra said to herself as she stood up and stoped dead in her tracks, as she saw a pair of boots standing not to far away from her. Slowly raising her eyes she saw some one she never thought she would see again, Riddick.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews**_

BatPhace: Thanks, if I do I will let you know..

Social control: Thanks, I will remember that..

njrd: Thanks, Well heres the next chapter for ya..

cricket71: Here's the next chapter..

RiddicksFoxyLady: Thanks, here is the next chapter..

Chapter 3: It really is you..

Riddick..._Oh god he did come back, he didn't lie to me..."_Is it really you Riddick?" Kyra asked as she stood up all the way.

Shacking his head a little Riddick just looked at Jack. _Yes Jack it's me...I can tell you didn't believe me when I said I would come back for you._

Laughing to himself, Riddick stood right where he was.

"Yes Jack, it's me" Riddick said as he took a few steps in her direction.

Shock had taken over Kyra..._It's him, oh god it really is him..._ "It is you, you really did come back." Kyra said as she literary jumped him.

Catching him by surprise Jack knocked him off balance and they both fell to the floor, with Jack sitting in his lap.

Slowly his arms come up and he wrapped them around her waist, holding her to him. "God I missed you Riddick" Kyra said as she held on tight to his neck but not to tight.

"I have missed you to Kid." Riddick said as he held on to Jack. After a few minutes Kyra let go of Riddick's neck and sat back a little to look at his face.

"So are you going to let me go or am I just going to have to say it already? Let go" Kyra said as she felt his arms loosen. Slowly getting up, Kyra sat back down on the couch.

Shacking his head a little Riddick got up to and sat down besides her on the couch.

"You grown up kid, boy did you ever." He said as he turned to look at Jack. "I saw a picture of a little girl over there on that wall, who is it?" Riddick asked as he watched Jack's face.

"Yeah I grown up, I definitely ain't no kid no more. The names Kyra now Riddick, I changed it after you left." Kyra said as she turned her head to look at Riddick and noticed he was watching her.

"That would be my daughter, Jami, she's five now and a hand full." Jack said as she watched Riddick's expression. "After I turned 16, I meet a guy. We dated for a while, not long after I found out I was pregnant, he died in an accident." Kyra said as she looked at the floor.

**_Flash Back_**

"Chris, I'm pregnant." Kyra said as she sat on the swing out side Chris's house. "I found out today, my doctor told me today." Kyra said as she looked at Chris. "I know that we were not even trying to have a baby. What do we do now?" Kara asked as she placed her hand over her flat stomach.

"Wow, that's big, that's really big Kyra. Are we ready for a baby? I don't know but what I do is that you are not getting ride of this baby, we will raise it together, are baby." Chris said as he pulled Kyra into a hug.

**_End Flash Back_**

"I'm sorry he's gone Jack, I'm sorry that he never got to see his daughter." Riddick said as he watched Jack. "I'm glade your doing fine and that you have a life here. You know it has been eight years since the last time we seen each other? I still have to be careful but I don't have meres on my neck now." Riddick said as he laughed, trying to get Jack back to the here and now.

"Thank you for saying that." Kyra said as she looked up at Riddick. " Oh god I know and that's good. So tell me what have you been up to? Have you talked to Imam?" Kyra said as she sat back on the couch.

"Yeah I have talked to the Imam, hes the one that told me where to find you, he seams to be doing okay, got him a wife and a kid." Riddick said as he stood up to walk over to the window. "Look I need to go check on my ship, when I'm done I will be back." Riddick said as he walked back over to Jack and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you when you get back." Kyra said as she walked him to the front door.


End file.
